My Shirt
by face like a moon
Summary: A short MerDer oneshot after the Chief talks to Derek about being Chief. Drabble, nothing really. Somewhere between fluff and angst.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. I own this story though, and some coffee, not to mention my calculus final and my hamster.**

**AN: This is short but let me know what you think :)**

**My Shirt**

Derek was thinking about what the chief said, about taking care of Meredith and how if Derek was to be chief it would compromise her happiness, her life. Derek didn't think he wanted that, he knew he wanted Meredith, and he knew he wanted chief, but not at the cost of Meredith.

"Hi" Meredith said as she came around the corner toward the nurses station. "Let me just finish this chart and then we can go."

"Ok."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I have just been thinking."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Lets talk later."

"Ok. And I'm off, lets go!"

The two walked to Dereks car and drove home in silence. "I am exhausted. Lets get dinner, and then I'm going to bed." Derek said once they got inside.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Later, the two were lying in bed when something crossed Meredith's mind. "What were you thinking about earlier today?"

"Me? Oh, nothing."

"No really, what were you thinking about today?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?"

"The chief said something to me earlier about us."

"What did he say?"

"That he doesn't want me to be chief because he wants me to be able to devote time to you so that I don't end up divorced like him. And then I got to thinking about that, and if Burke was chief then we could start a family. We could move out to the trailer, after building a house on it, and we could live a dream life. I want that, but I want to be chief, and I want us to be ok."

"So, you're willing to give up being chief for me?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I love you. I love you a lot."

"I love you too, but I love sleep." He leaned over and kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night." Meredith rolled over and both were promptly asleep.

**The Next Morning (Meredith's POV)**

It was early and for once, I was up before Derek. I went downstairs and made myself some coffee. Alex and Izzie were gone somewhere, and I truly had the hourse to myself. Walking into the living room I could see the sun rising over the Eastside. This was my favorite time of day, when the sun was just barley peeking over the distant cascades, and the fog was quickly dissipating from the lake. It was the kind of morning I longed for, the kind of morning that meant a good day was in order.

Sadly, my amazing morning was interrupted when two hands snaked their way around my waist.

"Mmm, good morning" he mumbled into my neck.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing up? It's your day off."

"I know. I couldn't sleep."

"You ok?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Mornings."

"Mornings?" Derek turned me around and gave me a really confused look.

"Well, I like mornings in this house."

"I still don't get it."

"I don't want to leave," I whined. "I want to stay in this house. I like my house, but I like you. And I know I should choose you, but I want to be in my hosue."

"So you love me as much as you love this house?"

"Kind of."

"What brought this on?"

"Your damn talk about your damn trailer. I know you miss it, and you miss the land. I know you want to build on it, have a family on it, but I like my house."

"Oh," Derek nodded. "So, what are you saying?"

"I don't know. I think I'm PMSing."

"You know what I think? I think that you miss your mom but don't want to admit it. I think your stressed and need to relax. And I think you should let all thought of living in or at the trailer fall by the wayside. Enjoy your morning. I'll get you breakfast."

I sat down. Maybe he was right, maybe I missed my mom and wanted to hang on to her by hanging on to her house. Or maybe I just hated fish for breakfast and living in a cramped trailer.

"Breakfast is served." He smiled proudly and held out a tray of... pop tarts? "You are out of food for the most part."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know, I think you're right. I miss my mom."

"I know... Is that my shirt?"

"Yes." It was there, right next to me.

"I think this is gonna work just fine."

"Oh really? And how do you know this?"

"Because I love you. I love your tiny ineffectual fists, I love your hair, and your smile. I love every thing about you. I will do anything to be with you. I will leave the trailer, I will follow you where ever you want me to, and I will set you free when ever you want."

"Really? So this is gonna work?"

"It's a little early but yeah."

"How?"

"Because when it comes down to it, I love you. Well, and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You look good in my shirt." The pillow connected directly with his chest causing him to drop his pop tart. "Hey!"

**That is all there is, there is no more.**


End file.
